


Deadly Love

by ld0316



Category: Monster
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ld0316/pseuds/ld0316
Summary: What Would You Do If A Demon, a Werewolf, a Vampire, and a Gargoyle Loved You? Would you kill the ones you love?





	

Story Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uInR5n88eZQ&index=3&list=PLFDSJfmJBXpM7nPwtwu3feWZqJMOD1AOw 

Profiles:  
name: Lina Percy (means "to penetrate the enemy")  
age: 16  
looks: blonde hair, blue eyes, and is 5’4  
hates: bullies, the magical creatures that killed her family, loud obnoxious music, being alone, and showing weakness or emotions to anyone.  
likes: drawing, singing, animals, the color blue, and reading.  
personality - sweet, loving, caring, loyal, protective, can get very deadly when angered, and will help anyone in need.

name: Brooklyn Goyle  
age: 18  
looks: red gargoyle, white hair, and black eyes, 6’6  
hates: hunters, rock music, cages.  
likes: fighting, flying, riding motorcycles, hanging with his friends.  
personality - has a somewhat sarcastic and impetuous attitude, but has a talent for tactics, is kind and loyal.

name: Jack Bloodgood  
age: 16  
looks: blonde hair, blue eyes, and 5’5.  
hates: hunters, humans, fire, being locked up, friends being hurt, being alone, and showing weakness to anyone.  
likes: drinking blood, fighting, loud music.  
personality - sarcastic, loyal to his friends, smart, quick to the point.

name: Kyle Wolfsbane  
age: 17  
looks: red hair, brown eyes, 5’8  
hates: fighting, bullies, hunters, preppy people, anyone who hurts his friends.  
likes: running in wolf form, nature, animals, music, reading.  
personality - calm, loyal, smart, nice, will protect his friends at any cost.

name: Cole Daman  
age: 15  
looks: dirty blonde hair, purple eyes, 5’2  
hates: bullies, hunters, being called short, left behind, the last to know anything.  
likes: music, drawing, watching tv, flying at night, doing dangerous thing with his friends.  
personality - kind, shy at times, is bipolar, loyal to his friends.

It wasn’t always like this. I was a killer but now I’m lying here, blood pouring out of the stab wound on my stomach, trying so hard not to cry but the pain was unbearable. I just had to let a few tears slip out of my eyes, knowing I would die someday. I just didn’t think it would happen so soon.

‘BEEP BEEP’ I woke to the sound of my alarm clock. I slammed my hand on the stupid thing to shut it up. I got my big fat lazy sleepy butt up out of bed and did my morning routine I took a shower for 5 minutes, got dressed in a black tank top with black skinny jeans, and put on some black eyeshadow and lipgloss. After all that I grabbed an apple and headed out the door to go to work. My job is very easy all I do is kidnap magical creatures, torture, and kill them because I am a hunter I hunt vampires, werewolves, fairies, you name it I catch it. I’ve been doing this for 11 years ever since my parents were killed by a vampire, a werewolf, and a demon. apparently they had been hunters to, but since then I swore on my parents graves I would kill every last stinking beast on this planet.  
The first night was scary but fun, the night of my parents murder we were walking home from a movie that we saw when all of a sudden three men jump out of nowhere and surround us I was scared so I hid behind my mom. “What do you want?” my dad asked the three men. “We want revenge for our families!” one of the men yelled at my dad. My parents gave each other a look like they were ready to fight but then they looked at me trying not to cry, they know they couldn’t fight with me near by. “You can do what you want to us but leave the girl alone” my mother said calmly.  
The three men nodded so my parents kissed and hugged me and told me to run away and not to turn around. So I ran trying to find someone, anyone that would help me save my parents, but everyone I came across would ignore me until I ran into a huge man with a black trench coat on. “Please sir, help me. My mommy and daddy are gonna get hurt, please.” He smiled down at me and picked me up. we ran to where my parents were. When we got there my parents were lying on the ground dead with the three men nowhere to be seen.  
After that night. The man that I later found out was my uncle martin taught me how to kill magical creatures like the ones that killed my parents, though I still can't find them but I will know when i see them i’ll make sure they suffer. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the screeching of a gargoyle that had flown into my trap. I quickly ran to the trap and pulled the giant steel cage over to my big black van that I use for carrying magical creatures in. I speed down the street eager to torture this gargoyle and kill it. As I was thinking of exactly how I would torture it the gargoyle kept whimpering, it made me agitated so I yelled, “shut up u damn beast!” after I yelled at it, it shut up.  
After an hour of driving I finally pulled up in the driveway of my old abandoned house that I use to torture magical creatures. i got out of the car and opened the back and said “welcome to you're worst nightmare, beast.” It only turned around, it’s back facing me. i was a little hurt by this but i quickly shrugged it off. i unloaded the cage then i put it on a cart and rolled the cage in the house all the way to the basement.  
When we finally got in the basement I got my shock rod so I could get the gargoyle out of the cage, so I could chain him to the wall. “Alright I'm gonna let you out but you try anything funny and you’ll regret it.” He only sat there giving me the death glare. Well it never affected me like this before but his glare made me want to hide somewhere,but I didn’t let him see that I was a little bit afraid of him. i then shock him, he let out a whimper he then got up and went to the wall with chains. after he turned to face me i quickly chained him to the wall.  
He looked so sad, it broke my heart. i almost wanted to hold him and tell him everything would be ok but i knew if i was too soft on him i wouldn’t be able to kill him. so i walked away from him to gather the torture weapons i would need, and as i was doing this i thought about how Normally I would torture the creatures that me and my uncle martin would catch and then my Uncle Martin would kill them. But tonight I had to kill this gargoyle because this would be my ticket to being a full fledged hunter. Though I never really like hurting anyone or anything, but if I wanted to kill the men that killed my parents I had to be strong and emotionless so I could torture and kill them.  
That way when I finally come face to face with those damn beasts that killed my parents I would make them suffer as I have. I was broken from my thoughts when a voice had said, “what are you going to do to me?” I looked up and saw it was the gargoyle who had spoken. I picked up a whip and walked over to him and said, “what I was born to do, i’m going to torture and then kill you.” As I said this, I raised my arm, the one with the whip in my hand and started the torture.


End file.
